


Cyber Twilight Zone

by ShiTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Cyber Twilight Zone.  A place where Cybertronians experience something similiar to the twilight zone of Pekopon... I mean Earth.  Now who can I torture... I mean play with (something to that effect) first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Twilight Zone

'Wake up, big brother.'

Skyfire groaned and threw an arm over his now partially onlined optics. Sunlight streamed through a nearby window, casting it's light on the small, winged form straddling his waist.

'Are you awake yet, big brother?'

_{Big brother? I don't have siblings. And why does that voice sound like Starscream...}_

Skyfire's blue optics fully onlined to the sight of a younger version of his old partner (lover) sitting on his stomach, smiling brightly down at him.

'Oh, you're finally awake! I thought you were going to sleep all day. I hope you don't mind me waking you, I know it's your day off. But we don't get to eat breakfast together very often since you always have to leave for work earlier than me, so...' the teen-sized version of Starscream continued on as Skyfire gaped in amazement.

_{Did I hit my head? Is my processor malfunctioning? This can't be real. This Starscream is way too cute to be my Starscream. After all, my Starscream... who isn't really MY Starscream anymore, is more hot than cute. But this Starscream seems like a youngling and he chatters like one too.}_

'Breakfast?' Skyfire managed to blurt out, receiving a brilliant smile in return.

'Of course! I made breakfast while you were sleeping. Oh no! I left energon pancakes on the stove. Hurry and get up, big brother! See you downstairs!' the young version of Starscream leapt off his perch and raced out the bedroom door.

'He was wearing a red nightgown,' Skyfire mused aloud, feeling his spark heating at the sight of crimson fabric caressing the seeker's adorable legs.

_{No! This is so wrong! One, he's obviously a youngling. Even if he is a dream, that's still illegal! And two, I must be dreaming. Weird, normally my dreams involve a scantly clad, very adult Starscream... I hope I'm not getting a shota complex.}_

 

***

 

'I hope you enjoy breakfast, big brother!' the petite seeker announced cutely as Skyfire stepped into the dining room.

The shuttle couldn't take his eyes off Starscream's adorable little body, now clad in a frilly pink apron; blue hands busy pouring energon into a coffee mug.

_{No! This is wrong! I'm not interested in younglings half my size. Even if that youngling is Starscream. Definitely dreaming. Or maybe I'm in a parallel universe.}_

'What's wrong, big brother? Don't you like energon pancakes?' Starscream asked, sounding worried and adorably upset.

'I love them,' Skyfire assured the young seeker, sitting down in the largest chair at the table (one large chair and three seeker sized ones). Most resembled foods he'd noticed the Earthlings eating. Some were clearly made with energon and gave off a pink glow (energon pancakes and energon syrup). Rust sticks, metalic bread, crystal eggs, energon butter... the amount of food was astounding to a Cybertronian used to simply drinking a cube of energon.

Starscream smiled happily and sat next to Skyfire. The seeker clapped his servos together and said loudly, “Itadakimasu!”

Skyfire tore his optics away from the sweet little form and filled his plate with energon pancakes and syrup, digging in with delight at the astounding taste.

'I'm glad you like it, brother! Oh, you have some syrup on your cheek,' the seeker smiled warmly, reaching out a finger to swipe the sticky pink syrup off Skyfire's cheek. Bringing the finger to his lips, Starscream sucked the syrup off and grinned naively at the dumbstruck shuttle (who was too busy fighting down a sudden eruption of heat to say anything).

'I wish you had days off more often, big brother. I love making breakfast for you in the morning. If I was a grown up, I'd make breakfast for you every day and see you off to work with a kiss...' young Starscream's cheek's flushed red at his own words.

'That sounds nice...' Skyfire spoke aloud without realizing it, already picturing an adult Starscream clad in a pink apron, looking deliciously sexy. So tempting... he'd probably just skip work altogether.

'Oh, it's getting late. I have to get ready for school,' Starscream hung up his apron and skipped out of the room. The shuttle was left staring after him.

 

'I'll be right down, big brother!' Starscream called back, already heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

'This is weird... and oh so very wrong,' Skyfire sighed to himself, using the free time to open the organic-style curtains covering their main window and look outside.

To say the shuttle was startled was an understatement. Across the street stretched a row of houses, similar to the houses of Earth. Large front lawns with metallic grass and strange alien trees (the vines attached to the main trunk looked way too much like tentacles for Skyfire's liking)

Skyfire had to reboot his optics when he saw what appeared to be Shockwave emerging from the house directly across from him. The purple Decepticon was wearing a suit and stopped to pick up a newspaper from the front step. Soundwave appeared behind him in the doorway, wearing a white apron and holding out a steaming coffee mug of energon. Shockwave nodded to the other Decepticon as he took it, letting their fingers linger together for longer than necessary.

Frenzy and Rumble suddenly rushed past Soundwave's feet, clad in black shorts and colored t-shirts (red for Rumble, blue for Frenzy). They jumped up and down with hyper energy before hugging the purple Decepticon's legs. Shockwave reached down to pat each of them on the head and then waved them off to the end of the driveway, turning back to grab the two school bags Soundwave held out to him.

 

'Okay, I'm ready! How do I look, big brother?' Starscream's sweet little voice asked from behind him.

Skyfire turned and was very glad he wasn't drinking anything. Starscream, in a blue skirt and a red button-up shirt, looking very much like an Earthling school girl... just way, way cuter!

'Oh, looks like Frenzy and Rumble are out early. Usually they're running late for the AstroTrain,' Starscream commented, grabbing his school bag and heading for the door. Skyfire followed as if in a trance.

The doorbell rang right before Starscream opened it. A young Thundercracker and Skywarp stood in the doorway. Skyfire was surprised to see that Thundercracker was wearing blue pants instead of a skirt. Skywarp giggled loudly, twirling in his purple skirt before grabbing Starscream's arm and yanking him lightly through the doorway.

'Just a nano click, Warp. I have to say goodbye to big brother,' Starscream protested, pulling away from the other seeker.

Skyfire found himself kneeling down to eye-level with the seeker, only to have arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

'Have a good day off, big brother. I'll see you when I get home,' Starscream whispered into his audio, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before pulling away. The seeker raced back to his group that was now waiting at the corner of the street, waving happily back at the shuttle as he ran.

Skyfire waved back, still lost in the warmth of lips on his cheek.

 

'Morning Skyfire!'

The shuttle glanced at the house next door and waved automatically, watching Jazz buckle a squirming sparkling into Prowl's alt mode.

All around him were Autobots and Decepticons living domesticated lives... it was simply amazing. Cliffjumper dressed in a red business suit waving goodbye to Mirage (wearing a blue and white dress). Kup watering the metallic lawn and slapping some of the friskier tentacles from a nearby tree away when they got too close... really, who decided to plant those trees anyway?

Even Ratchet looked domesticated. The medic was standing next to Wheeljack (both dressed for their professions) and herding child-sized dinobots in little school outfits towards AstroTrain who was, apparently, a school bus... er, school train. Starscream and Skywarp were giggling with Sideswipe while Sunny and TC played their DS games as they waited in line to get on the train.

A rumbling caught Skyfire's attention and he turned to see a massive purple train lumbering down the street. It stopped in front of the group of young mechs and a door opened. Without missing a beat, Frenzy and Rumble scrambled ahead of the group and dashed into Astrotrain. The dinobitlits were next, with the twins and seekers bringing up the rear.

Starscream paused to smile and wave back at Skyfire before stepping inside. The door closed and Astrotrain chugged away. The remaining creators transformed, driving down the street (presumably to their place of work).

Skyfire sighed and shook his head. This was a strange, yet inviting world. Perhaps he'd spend part of his “day off” exploring the house. It was important to find information about this world... and perhaps some pictures of his “little brother.”

The shuttle-mech turned and opened the door, distracted by his thoughts.

 

'Oh, hi Skyfire! Are you heading to the rec room for energon too? That's cool. I'm going too. We can go together. Speaking of together, just the other day...'

Skyfire rebooted his optics in shock. In front of him was Bluestreak and he appeared to be standing in the hallway of the Ark. No, revise that, they were both standing in the hallway. This couldn't be right. He'd just opened the door to the house, he should be in the house. How did he get back to the Ark?

The shuttle-mech turned and found himself staring into his own personal rooms (which were once a hanger, given his size). They were empty of everything but the basic necessities.

'So, are you heading to the rec room?' Bluestreak asked.

'You go ahead. I need a moment,' Skyfire answered, stepping back into his rooms and letting the door slide shut behind him.

'Was it all a dream?' the shuttle muttered aloud, sitting heavily on the end of his berth. It had seemed so real. Already he felt himself longing for the strange house, the odd neighbours and even the tentacle trees. But most of all... he longed for Starscream.

'I'll see you when I get home... I love you, big brother!'

_{No... no, you won't see me, Starscream. Dream or hallucination, I want you back!}_

'I want you back, little Starscream,' Skyfire laid back on the berth and gazed up at the ceiling, thoughts focused on the tri-colored seeker.

 

***

 

_(Narrator: You never know what will happen in the Cyber Twilight Zone. You may meet an old lover, make new friends or discover worlds you only dreamed of. Perhaps you will find yourself in the arms of a lover or faced with a sexy Cybertronian maid or even become the ruler of a planet. One thing remains the same... you never know what to expect in the Cyber Twilight Zone)_

 

...the end...


End file.
